


FATE ENDLESS

by wolves_rider



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_rider/pseuds/wolves_rider
Summary: I decided to redo this fanfic cause I stopped it last year after some deaths on my family so I decided to re write it and change a couple of things. Hope you like it guys.IT HAS A BUNCH OF OCS.Welcome to a new grail war, this one it's a bit interesting, it seems there's only 6 servants???? Join the Twin masters of saber and berserker in their search for the truth, the destruction of the grail and the meaning of life basically





	FATE ENDLESS

PROLOGUE

Ashes falling, fires roaring in the distance, a lightning falls nearby, illuminating the scene, two masters, two servants, a caster against a lancer. The last one a knight, a king armed with a spear blessed by the gods, strong enough to pierce the heavens and bring the end to the world. The first one a solitary figure, no crown, no armor, no weapon, nothing but his presence.

Someone who didn’t saw him fighting would think the knight with the light spear would have the advantage, even having a horse, but the caster just needs to move his hand, his magic is not like other’s it wasn’t learned, his was granted by god himself.

“Light, may you be released from the ends of the world. Split the heavens and tether the earth, anchor of the storm! RHONGOMYNIAD!”

Light erupted from the spear, thunder roared in the sky yet the caster didn't move, eyes like molten gold a single sigh coming from his lips.

Darkness covered the battlefield, surprisingly it was a nice darkness , a soft one, like the one that follows hiding under a blanket in a thunderous night.

"Sorry to disappoint you like this lion king, your spear won't pierce us tonight" Caster's voice was soft, and lancer's master thought it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair he was this powerful, this handsome and even had a soft voice.

When the next lighting hit, the spear broke, the kingly knight was wounded by the strange darkness, a towering strange organism, words won't do to describe it.

"I will admit caster, you are a worthy opponent, it will be an honor to defeat you and win this war to attain my wish"

Caster's Master trembled behind him, she wasn't born for this, her magic circuits weren't prepared for the immense amount of energy they were putting out right now, but her family's way was just keep fighting till you can't move, so pain was an old friend, her wound bleed, red on the green Grass at her feet. Keep going, just keep fighting, that bastard will go down soon, we just have to stay alive longer, the poisoned cut will take him down just stay awake! 

The stars moved through the sky while the heroes of old fought, and the masters looked. When the sun rose, only one servant reemanied, and the war ended.

"You are the winer master" Caster made sure to heal the wounds on his master's body, though the stress made her legs weak.

"Gods…" Her voice was no more than a small whisper. "We won, now we just have to ask for a wish right?"

Supporting her body against his he sighed, closing his eyes to thank God for their good luck, they survived…

"Yes master, just ask for a wish. Although I'm afraid you can't ask for what your heart really desires."

"How do you know?" Her fighting side intact, it made him smile, she was right , he didn't knew, but he knew something was wrong with what she was asking, cause he couldn't see it.

"I do not know, but something is o-"

"What will you wish for?"

He smiled, his form starting to debilitate.

"My wish is your wish my master, now rest, I already sent a familiar to warn your friend. Close your eyes, sleep dear Master for you earned it."

The sun finally kissed her skin, a faint smile on her lips while her beloved servant holds her.


End file.
